Time to Rebuild
by actingguy123
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry makes a choice that will help to rebuild the world. His news from Gringotts is also a big shock to him as he finds out how deep Dumbledore's lies went. How will the world react to his newfound power and confidence? Harry/Hermione. Some Weasley bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. It will be a Harry/Hermione story with some Weasley bashing. Taking place after the final battle of Hogwarts. Please be kind or constructive in your reviews. No flamers please. I am also looking for a Beta so please let me know if you're interested. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all work belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Prologue:

_***"And then there's this."**_

_**Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep-deprived state, Harry did not like to see.**_

"_**I don't want it," said Harry**_

"_**What?" said Ron loudly, "Are you mental?"**_

"_**I know it's powerful," said Harry wearily. "But I was happier with mine. So…"**_

_**He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly still just connected by the finest thread of phoenix feather. Hermione said that they could not be repaired, that the damage was too severe. All that he knew was that if this did not work, nothing would.**_

_**He laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said, "Reparo."**_

_**As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. Harry knew that he had succeeded. He picked up the holly and phoenix wand and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, as though wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion..**_

"_**I'm putting the Elder Wand," he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus it's power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it."**_

_**Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.**_

"_**Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.**_

"_**I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly.**_

"_**That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."***_

As Ron and Hermione left the office ahead of Harry, he walked out of the office and stared at the two wands in his hand. He thought back to everything that had happened to him since he was born, and everything that had happened with Dumbledore. Dumbledore defeats Grindlewald, Voldemort rises to power. Harry defeats Voldemort when he was born, Voldemort returns to power later. Harry has defeated Voldemort again…what was next? Who would step into the new Dark Lord slot?

Could Harry really afford to take that risk? He needs to protect his loved ones doesn't he? Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the rest of the Weasley's, not to mention his new godson Teddy. In thinking of everything he needed to do, he made the decision. He took the Elder Wand and placed it inside his mokeskin pouch. He slipped the pouch into his shirt and kept it hidden there.

Harry proceeded into the Great Hall and knew that this would be the first of many hours that he would feel in his heart forever. He moved from group to group, listening to what they needed. Helping to mourn those who fell in the Battle of Hogwarts. Hour after hour passed and as the sunset Harry found himself sitting in the library. Miraculously it had remained unscathed, Hermione would be ecstatic. The quiet pressed in on him as he tried to focus on forcing the images of those he lost from his mind.

As he sat there an owl flew into the window holding an envelope in his beak. He dropped it on Harry's lap and flew out the other window. He saw a seal on the back of it signaling that it was from Gringott's Bank. With a sense of foreboding Harry picked it up, he wasn't sure what to expect after breaking out of Gringott's on a dragon…after breaking into the Lestrange's vault. He slit it open and read,

_Lord Harry Potter-Black,_

_We at Gringott's must be the first to congratulate you on your defeat of the dark wizard styling himself Lord Voldemort. According to ancient laws all of his possessions have been transferred to you under Right of Conquest. This includes quite a bit of monetary liquid assets and artifacts. We request your presence at the bank in order to sign these items under your ownership or figure out another method to handle them. _

_Another item we need to discuss with you are the Last Will and Testaments of Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks, as a beneficiary in their will you must be present at the will reading in one weeks time at 10:00 am. You have our condolences for the loss you have suffered._

_The final item we have to discuss with you is a notification that you have been fined 10,000 galleons for damages rendered to the bank, and another 100,000 galleons for the purchase of a new dragon to guard the high security vaults. Understand that should you attempt another feat that you will be banned from doing business with Gringott's bank._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_Director of Gringotts_

Harry sat there stunned. Questions were swarming around his head, _"Lord Potter-Black? What does that mean? Only a fine after everything that happened? 110,000 galleons!? That probably has wiped out my vault. This could be bad."_ He couldn't believe everything had happened. It finally all came crashing down on him and he dropped his head into his hands and began sobbing. All of his grief, terror, rage, and every other built up emotion came flowing out as he cried. He didn't even hear the library doors open but was vaguely aware of slim hands pulling him into a hug, and the scent of vanilla told him it was Hermione. He didn't know how long he sobbed for, or how long Hermione held him, but after a while sleep claimed him and he drifted off into her arms.

_***This passage was taken verbatim from J.K. Rowlings book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so I may be sporadic with the updates. I will try so hard to be consistent, but with my regular life going on it may be hard. Again please be constructive with the reviews, and I am looking for a beta

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all works belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One:

Harry woke the next morning to two sensations; the first was how dry and scratchy his throat was, the second one was how his head was resting on a comfortable pillow…made of jeans. His eyes cracked open to see a very bushy head of hair running her hands through his own hair. Harry blinked a couple times and refocused to see Hermione absentmindedly running one hand through his hair while she read a book with another hand.

A smile graced Harry's face as he took in his current position, this felt nice, it felt right…it felt like he was when he was with Ginny. Only this was more intense, more natural. Harry couldn't explain it. He closed his eyes again softly not wanting to move but a voice began nagging the back of his head.

"_She's with Ron! Your best mate! You shouldn't be enjoying this so much, Ginny is waiting for you! You've been thinking about her since you started, and once this is over you can pick up with her-"_

The memories of last night came flooding back to him, and Harry braced himself. The tears did not come, and he found the pain of their loss no longer felt like active knives stabbing him repeatedly, it felt more like a throbbing loss that meant to him he could still properly mourn them but celebrate their lives. He started stretching and sat up to see Hermione was watching him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you alright Harry?" Her tone was laced with concern for his well being and Harry could not help but smile.

"I will be soon 'Mione, how did you know to find me here?" Harry had started calling her Mione during the hunt for Horcruxes when Ron had left. They had grown so close, and even had fallen asleep holding each other most nights. Harry reflected again on how right it felt to be with Hermione, and those nights were some of the best sleep he ever had.

Hermione gave a slight blush, "I noticed you slip off so I figured you wanted some peace and quiet. Normally I would have expected you to go to the Room of Requirement, but after Crabbe cast Fiendfyre we have no idea if it still works. This is the only other place it would work." Her blush intensified as she continued, "Plus I knew Ron wouldn't come to find me here."

Harry frowned slightly, "Why are you avoiding Ron? What happened in the few hours since you too were snogging the lives out of each other after you came out of the Chamber with the Basilisk fangs?"

Hermione gave a sigh, "Honestly Harry some strange things have happened, especially since the battle ended. I've been reflecting on life choices and other matters. When I kissed Ron…everything was uncertain, I was scared and for once Ron thought about something other than himself. I was moved. But Ron…is an absolute shite kisser! His lips are dry and cracked, and he seems to never brush his teeth!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Hermione's mini-rant. It wasn't surprising that Ron's breath was atrocious with the amount of food he always shoveled into it.

"So what are you going to do now Mione?" Harry was curious because he had a feeling Ron wouldn't take this well at all. Ron had harbored a crush for Hermione for the longest time and he did not take rejection well. Harry vividly remembered the way Riddle's locket Horcrux had taunted Ron after he saved Harry from drowning.

"I am not sure Harry, but we have more important business concerning us don't we Harry?"

Harry looked over seeing Hermione holding the letter from Gringotts in her hand. Harry nodded and said, "I should probably head over there as soon as I can."

"Why not now Harry? The funerals won't start for another week, and McGonagall says they will be laid to rest on the Hogwarts ground as a permanent memorial. You have nothing to do, and we can Apparate right out of here to the front steps of Gringotts."

Harry didn't miss her comment, "We Mione?" She nodded.

"You may need someone to listen to what the Goblins tell you, and I want to see these items that passed to you. Who knows what you'll have waiting for you."

Harry was pleased that Hermione was offering to come with him, he didn't want to miss out on this opportunity to spend more time with her that didn't deal with hiding from Death Eaters or hunting dark objects.

"Then lets go Mione!" They stood up and took each others hands and twisted at the same time focusing on there destination and disappearing with a loud _crack!_

The pair landed on the marble steps right in front of the Wizarding bank. They walked inside and all eyes immediately locked onto them. Several goblin warriors tightened their grips on their weapons, but they made no move toward them. Harry tensed up as his gaze landed on a beat up and weathered goblin sitting behind the desk. His anger boiled up as Griphook was visibly shaken at the appearance of them. When they last saw him, the goblin was betraying them to the rest of Gringotts security and Voldemorts Death Eaters.

Harry decided to aggravate him further, he took Hermione's hand and walked straight up to him. Griphook actually started shaking as they drew closer. Harry came to a stop in front of his desk and said in a deliberately formal tone, "Good morning Master Griphook, I have a meeting with your director Lord Ragnok. Please tell him that me and my companion have arrived."

"Y-yes Lord Potter-Black. I w-will let him no immediately!" He leapt off his seat and practically ran from the room. Harry was chuckling as the Goblin ran off.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry, that was horrible." Hermione tried to sound stern but a smile was forming on her face.

"That treacherous little bleeder deserved it Mione! He betrayed us and we were almost caught by Riddle. I would have done worse but I would probably have been attacked by the guards here."

Hermione snorted but was prevented from saying anything as Griphook came running back toward them, "Director Ragnok will see you now Lord Potter-Black. Please follow me."

They walked through some of the many corridors in the bank until they came in front of a large ornate golden door flanked by four heavily armored Mountain Trolls. As they passed them Harry whispered, "Bet you ten Galleons that _Wingardium Leviosa_ wouldn't work on them." Hermione was shaking as she tried to hold in her laughter.

The doors opened and they were ushered into a large cavernous room filled with massive shelves holding chests that probably held the amassed wealth of Gringotts. Behind an ornate desk inlaid with gems and diamonds was a Goblin who was at least 2 feet taller than the average goblin was armed to the teeth. Harry and Hermione came to a halt in front of his desk and the bowed heir heads respectfully, "Thank you for coming Lord Potter-Black and Miss Granger."

"Please just call me Harry Director Ragnok, and you can address Hermione as such."

The goblin cracked a toothy smile and said, "You can address me as Ragnok then Harry. And may I be the first to say on behalf of the Goblin Nation thank you for ridding us of that menace on the wizarding world. People afraid to leave their homes was bad for business, and already with his defeat people are out and about again. As you leave you will see that Diagon Alley has come back to life."

Ragnok adjusted a pile of papers on his desk and said in a businesslike tone, "Now we have talked about what he have done to balance the scales concerning the recent break in committed by you two, Mr. Weasley and Master Griphook. He has already been dealt with. We have deducted the fine for the robbery and the cost of the replacement dragon from your personal vaults. This is beneficial for two reasons; One, it creates a blank slate for the three of you with Gringotts bank. No repercussions will be leveled against you. Two, this fine barely creates a dent in your personal finances, and is a much better alternative to our…usual punishments for those foolish enough to try and steal from us. Now are there any questions you have before we handle the possessions you have gained from conquering Tom Riddle?"

Harry was speechless, "W-what do you mean this won't affect my personal finances? I have seen my bank vault and I am sure I only have just enough in there to cover it."

Ragnok spoke with a confused tone, "The vault you are referring to is your Trust Vault Harry, it was set up by your parents to refill with 50,000 Galleons at the start of every year. 15,000 was taken out to pay for your Hogwarts tuition and the rest to be used for your school supplies. Now that you have come of age, your Trust Vault has been combined back into your family vault that you now have access to. The fine of 110,000 Galleons hardly makes a dent into the Potter fortune. The Potters were one of the top 5 wealthiest families Wizarding Britain. Combined with the majority of the Black fortune, and the amount you gained from Riddle you are _the_ wealthiest wizard in Britain. You have enough sitting in those vaults to live over twenty-five lifetimes without ever working. This should have been told to you once you came of age."

There was a stunned moment of silence and then two voices rang out in raging disbelief.

"WHAT!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I know its been a LONG time since I updated but like I said in chapter one this is my first fanfic so I may be sporadic with the updates. I will try so hard to be consistent, but with my regular life going on it may be hard. Again please be constructive with the reviews, and I am looking for a beta

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all works belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Two:

Harry sat there completely gobsmacked. Years of living in substandard conditions in Durzkaban, the constant griping about how much money he was taking from them. He had his own massive fortune sitting below Gringotts. He never had the chance to personally visit, others had always handled the purchases of his school supplies. As the years had progressed it was done for his safety. He never really thought he had much aside from his trust vault. Even Hagrid, who took him on his first trip said, "Yeh didn't think yer parents had left yah with nuthin' did yah?" He never hinted that Harry would have inherited a family vault, although how would Hagrid have known? Dumbledore however…Dumbledore had told him about what he was left in Sirius' will. "You add a sizeable amount of gold to your vault at Gringotts." Harry never would have believed it, but he was still surprised at the amount of information Dumbledore had kept from him. His hand itched to grab the Elder Wand and ask some pointed questions from Dumbledores portrait. He was jerked back to reality by Hermione speaking.

"Director Ragnok, exactly how rich is Harry? Do you have a list of his holdings and properties?"

The director nodded, he reached into his desk and pulled out a silver ornate dagger and a piece of parchment, "Harry prick your finger with this dagger and allow five drops of blood to fall onto the parchment."

Harry did so, after the blood fell onto the parchment his cut healed instantly. They all watched as the blood swirled around and red writing began to appear on the parchment

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Age 17**_

_**Father: James Charles Potter**_

_**Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans**_

_**Titles: Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter (birth), Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black (Magic), Heir to the House of Gaunt (conquest)**_

_**Vaults: Potter Family Vaults (4 vaults), Black Family Vaults (3 Vaults), Riddle Vaults (2)**_

_**Summary of Monetary Value:**_

_**Potter: 637,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Black: 455,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Gaunt: 566,000,000 Galleons**_

Harry stared at the amount of money he had in his vaults, he was speechless. Hermione was next to him and was also speechless. Ragnok reached down and pulled out a folder, "This folder contains a list of the Potter and Black properties, along with their investments, over the past several years the investments made by James Potter and Sirius Black have gained a total of half a billion Galleons. That was split between the two vaults. The Gaunt holdings don't contain any properties or investments. I guess being the most feared Dark Lord makes it hard to make an appointment with Gringotts."

Harry and Hermione both cracked smiles and chuckled at that statement, and after a moment Harry sighed, "I would like to visit my vaults as soon as possible."

Ragnok nodded, "We will proceed as soon as the will reading is complete. We are just waiting for the other beneficiary mentioned in the will."

As Ragnok finished speaking the door opened and in walked Andromeda Tonks, holding on her hip was a sleeping toddler, whose tuft of hair was slowly changing colors, as they watched it went from turquoise blue to vivid green. Andromeda looked so drawn and weathered, like she held the weight of the world on her shoulders. Harry stood up and Andromeda just stared at him for a moment, wordlessly she handed Teddy to him. Then she darted into his arms as well. Harry had to juggle Teddy out of the way as Andromeda held him and sobbed into his shoulder.

Harry had experience in crying women since he defeated Riddle. He knew nothing he could say would make her feel better, so he just held her as she cried. After a few moments she slowly took a deep shuddering breath and straightened up.

Ragnok mentioned to the two of them to sit. He pulled out a transparent orb and said, "Both Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks made a joint will with Gringotts. They left this memory orb to deliver their last will and testament."

He waved his hand over the orb, it glowed for a second and a slightly transparent image of Lupin and Tonks hovered above the table. After a moment, Lupin spoke.

"I Remus John Lupin, being of sound mind and body do declare this to be my last Will and Testament, joined with my wife-

_**I Nymphadora Tonks, **_(both Harry and Hermione grinned slightly as the image of Tonks grimaced) _**being of sound mind and body do declare this to be my last Will and Testament.**_

To Harry James Potter, the boy I loved just like my own son, I leave my journals filled with tales of the Marauders, and my photo albums of me, your father and Sirius. I also award you the title of Magical Guardian to my son Teddy Lupin.

_**To Andromeda Drusilla Tonks nee Black, I leaved primary care of my son Teddy Lupin, please make sure he is loved and cherished. Also ensure that you visit with Harry as often as possible. He deserves to be raised along side the people who love him."**_

With watery eyes Andromeda said, "Teddy only has us now Harry, we need to make sure we do anything we can for him. You're his godfather…you can't abandon him. You can't abandon **us**." She bowed her head once again and began to softly sob. Harry looked at Hermione who also had tears swimming in her eyes. He took a moment to consider the older woman next to him. She had lost so much in this war as well, her husband murdered by the Death Eaters, and then her daughter and son-in-law fall in the Battle of Hogwarts. He definitely couldn't abandon her.

"I promise Andromeda, I'll make sure that Teddy grows up in a loving environment, and the two of us will help support him. I just wish of another way I could help you-" Harry trailed off as he remembered what Sirius had told him. Andromeda was disowned and cast out of the House of Black when she went off and married Ted. If he could find out how to reinstate her…

As if reading his mind, Ragnok spoke up, "Lord Potter-Black, this box contains the Head of House rings for the Potter and Black families. The Gaunt family had a ring but it's gone missing," he gave Harry a shrewd look, "I think you may know what happened to that." Harry adopted a look of innocence and Ragnok snorted. He opened the lid on a small ornate box, nestled inside were the two rings. The Potter ring was inlaid with gold and had a flawless ruby as the center stone. Engraved on the stone was an intricate griffin with a sword in its beak. The gold band features a phoenix with wings spread upward that held the stone in place. The Black ring was more simple, a dark silver band held up a dark obsidian stone, the Black family motto "Toujours Pur" encircled the stone.

Harry handed a sleeping Teddy to Hermione and reached out for the rings. As Harry slipped the rings onto his finger, they both flashed and resized themselves immediately. Ragnok explained that he only needed to picture what ring he wanted displayed for whatever reason and it would appear. He pictured the Black family ring and instantly knowledge flooded into his mind. Standing tall Harry drew his wand and said firmly, "I, Harry James Potter, Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, do hearby reinstate Andromeda Drusilla Tonks into the family. She is now entitled to all benefits and protections granted to member of the House of Black. So mote it be!" A flash of light surged in the bank and Andromeda gasped as she felt the familiarity of her old family magic returning to her.

She instantly fell to her knees in front of her and bowed her head, "Thank you My Lord."

Harry reached down and pulled her to her feet, "You never have to kneel before family Andromeda. I'd like you to come visit us at Grimmauld Place when you have time. Soon we'll move to a different property, but I need to see to the condition of the various houses. It could take some time." Andromeda nodded, she hugged Harry and kissed his cheek, then took Teddy from Hermione before leaving the bank.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is my very first fanfic, so please be patient as updates may be spread out and take a long time. However seeing people subscribe to this story and add it to their alerts is really inspiring. Real life however takes precedence so I apologize if it isn't as fast to your liking. Again this is my first fanfic, so feedback is welcome. Comments and critiques are encourages but NO flames. Please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4

As Andromeda left the bank with a sleeping Teddy, Ragnok drew Harry and Hermione's attention once again.

"Harry, if the time is now agreeable, I will have a goblin bring you down to the Gaunt Vault. As the letter explained there are many items within the vault that need to be examined thoroughly. Knowing who had possession of the items last, I suspect that many carry dangerous curses. I will summon two of our curse breakers to help us in this endeavor." Harry and Hermione agreed, and a goblin named Silverclaw escorted them across the bank floor.

As they reentered the lobby, Harry noticed something that he had never seen before. Granted he had only needed to come to the bank on a few occasions, and even then he had been in and went to his vault and then left. The last time he was here…he was a little preoccupied to take a look around. Now he had the opportunity he saw a rather non-descript looking door, recessed into the far wall behind the teller counters. As Harry watched, multiple goblins walked past the door but no one entered it. Harry was about to speak up but Hermione beat him to it.

"Master Silverclaw, what is behind that door?" The goblin stopped, looking at the two humans before him. They were on a first name basis with his Lord, and they were polite and respectful. It shouldn't be too difficult for him to do the same.

"That door leads to the Founders vaults, Miss Granger." He saw a question in her eyes and continued talking, "The Founder helped the Goblin Nation establish this area as our territory. They assisted us in building our homes and such until our numbers grew and we were able to take over the jobs. In exchange we offered to stand guard over their treasures. The Founders were Gringott's first clients. And as such their vaults are on the first floor of the bank." Hermione nodded and Silverclaw felt satisfied that he had answered her unspoken question.

Harry however had another, "If that leads to the Founders Vaults, why doesn't it have any guards? It's just standing there."

Silverclaw favored him with a vicious grin, "The door is keyed to the blood of any heirs of the Founders. If anyone other than a true heir tried to enter…let's just say goblins would be cleaning the area for the rest of the day." He turned and continued their walk, Hermione and Harry followed. Hermione was a little green now.

The ride down to the vaults didn't help Hermione resume her natural color, Harry loved the ride. Cheering and laughing as it sped along, he wanted to raise her arms up like the pictures he had seen of people at the amusement parks riding rollercoasters. However on this occasion, Hermione clung tightly to his arm and had her face buried in his shoulder. Even as the cart sped along at breakneck speeds, Harry felt time slow around him. He reflected back to this morning, waking up in Hermione's arms, just like he had multiple times when they were alone during the hunt. It felt…completely natural. Like he belonged there, and she belonged there. Hermione had mentioned to him that when they cuddled up to each other at night that Harry chased the nightmares away. His protectiveness of her, made him determined to help her sleep peacefully during the long cold nights. They may have been fumbling around without a clue, hungry, tired and afraid…but in those moments when they could keep each other warm and at peace…Harry and Hermione just felt…complete.

They had no embarrassment of being in such close proximity, after everything they had been through. What was vexing Harry though was that he wasn't feeling what he thought he should. Mere hours ago he stood behind Ginny with his invisibility cloak hiding him, watching her as she comforted a little girl who had been in the middle of the fighting. Looking at her and wondering how he wished he could say good-bye. Being this close to Hermione, with her body pressing up against him…shouldn't he feel guilty? That Ginny should be in her place? He didn't understand. At the moment though, there was no way to determine why he felt this way. For the time being he just enjoyed it.

Moments later they stood in front of the Gaunt Vault. As Harry helped Hermione out of the cart she froze for a moment. Following her gaze Harry saw her staring at the lever beside Silverclaw's seat. There were two words written alongside the lever; Fast and Slow. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she stared at Silverclaw's back, and Harry flashed back to his first visit with Hagrid. After the trip to his trust vault Hagrid asked if they could go slower, and Griphook had replied in a very superior manner.

Harry smirked, "One speed only my arse." He helped Hermione down to the floor and they walked over to the waiting goblin.

"A vault as old as this is normally warded by blood, however as you are taking possession of the vault through the Rite of Conquest, as key has been issued to you. We will wait for the curse breakers before we open the vault," Silverclaw explained. It didn't take long at all, another cart screeched up to them and two figures exited. Two distinct figures; one tall willowy with ethereal blonde hair. The other red haired, scared and bearing a dragon tooth earing. Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley.

Harry was startled at seeing them, "Bill, Fleur, what are you doing here?" He had last seen them at Hogwarts with the rest of the Weasleys. With the loss of Fred…Harry had reasoned that they would all be together.

Silverclaw answered for them and when he spoke his voice was surprisingly gentle, "These two are the best curse breakers Gringott's has Lord Potter-Black." There were looks of surprise at Silverclaw's statement, and they were quickly replaced with sorrowful looks as the goblin continued, "Curse Breaker Weasley, on behalf of Gringott's nation and at the order of my Lord Ragnok, I extend my condolences to your family for your loss. I understand your brother Fred fought like a warrior. His memory, as well as everyone else who fell bravely during the Battle of Hogwarts will be held in high respect in the Goblin nation."

Bill gaped for a moment before bowing his head briefly toward him, "Thank you Master Silverclaw. The Weasley family is honored." He straightened and looked at Harry and Hermione, "I'm surprised to see you here, but I am glad I bumped into you there is something you need to know," he took a shuddering breath and Fleur placed a comforting hand on his back. Bill smiled at her and continued, "Mum talked with McGonagall and they came to an understanding. We're taking Fred back to the Burrow, he'll be laid to rest on the Weasley family plot. He will have a memorial marker at Hogwarts, but the family is having a private ceremony in three days. We were all told to let you know if we saw you. Ron and Ginny looked a bit put out that they couldn't find you."

Both Harry and Hermione flushed slightly when they heard this. Hermione was contemplating what she was going to tell Ron. She had so many conflicting feelings in her head and no way to sort them out. She knew that he was going to want to be together, especially with their passionate kiss a few hours ago. Hermione just couldn't tell what was happening, it was almost like a voice was whispering in her head, causing her to doubt herself. She had an answer ready though, "Tell Ron that I will be there in three days, but after today I'm going to start and see if I can track down my parents and bring them home. I won't leave for Australia yet, I'm just going to try and locate them. I will of course be there for the funeral."

Harry nodded, "Tell Ginny I'll be there, but after today…I need to have sometime to myself…to process everything." Bill nodded at their answers, with his eyes showing sympathy and understanding. Their reasons made sense, and if Ron and Ginny couldn't accept that they he would have words with his youngest siblings.

Silverclaw cleared his throat, reminding everyone while they were there, "Curse Breaker Weasley in light of the current situation concerning your family, after today's assignment you are both granted Bereavement Leave. Take as much time as you need to be with you family. For now we must proceed. As we open this vault, enter ahead of us. Dispel any Dark Magic you detect. Anything you cannot break, alone or together, send to the High Security Wing and it will be evaluated later. Understood?" Bill and Fleur nodded, both drawing their wands. Silverclaw walked over with the key in his hand.

"Be ready," he warned. He inserted the key into the look and turned it. The loud click reverberated through the cavern and with a loud groan the vault door began to open. Bill and Fleur waved the wands in complex patterns as the door finally came to a stop, fully open. They walked forward slowly muttering under their breaths. Every so often then would pause before an area of the vault. They would chant louder and objects would give a golden glow before returning to normal. This happened to several items of expensive looking jewelry, several weapons and even some ornate looking furniture. Other times the two curse breakers would pause before an item and the golden glow wouldn't appear. Then together they would jab there wands at it. With a resounding crack, the item would vanish. To Hermione's horror this happened to a number of rare looking books. Harry reached out and gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze. After a few moments they had cleared the vault. Bill and Fleur did one final scan and then came back over to Silverclaw, Harry and Hermione.

"That's all that we could find Master Silverclaw, and the scans show that all items in here are now safe for handling."

Silverclaw nodded, "Thank you for your work Curse Breaker Weasley, you and Fleur are dismissed. You will receive a nice bonus for coming in today." Bill nodded his thanks, he and Fleur bid their good-byes to Harry and Hermione and they left. At Silverclaws suggestion they took a quick look around while he retrieved a list of the items in the vault. Harry didn't see anything of particular interest, although some of the books caught his eye. They appeared to be meaningless squiggles. However when he picked one up, the squiggles morphed into perfect English. He gasped when he read the title, "Parselmagic by Salazar Slytherin." Even with the Horcrux gone Harry could still understand Parseltongue. This could come in handy…

Silverclaw called them outside and they exited. Hermione looked forlorn that she couldn't examine the books but beamed when Harry promised her that they could come back someday. They climbed into the cart

.

Silverclaw said, "Next stop Black Family vault, should be there quickly." Hermione leaned forward and glared at him. Silverclaw met her stare then sighed and slid the lever to the slower speed.

"Some people take all the fun out of my job," he muttered as the cart trudged away.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: See previous chapters because the Authors Note has not changed. Except for the fact that I'm inspired to continue writing more frequently after seeing people favorite and follow this fanfic, so thank you all for that. Also please keep the reviews coming

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5

After a much slower cart ride (and a calmer Hermione) they arrived at the Black Family Vault. With a slight sense of regret (missing Hermione clinging to him) Harry was observing the massive vault door. It was vastly unadorned, except for the bright silver writing of the Black Family motto at the top. Silverclaw climbed out and looked at Harry.

"Lord Potter-Black, since you have been designated the Black Heir by Magic and not Blood, you need to channel your magic into being recognized by the Black Family Vault, otherwise you won't be able to enter."

"Er…how do I do that?" asked a thoroughly confused Harry.

Silverclaw held the key to the vault in his hand, "Summon the key to you wandlessly, then you'll feel your magic flowing into the Black Family magic that fused this key. Then your magical signature will be accepted by the Black protections." Harry nodded, closed his eyes and with a wandless _Accio_ the key soared from Silverclaw to Harry's hand.

The moment the metal made contact with Harry's palm, there was a bright flash of light and a sound like a gong resonated in the cavern. There was then a great rush of wind, which began to swirl around Harry. The wind intensified so much that Harry began to levitate off the floor.

Hermione watched astonished at the raw power swirling around Harry, he had never looked more powerful. The magic that was emanating from him almost drew her to him. It was almost like his magic was calling out to her, compelling her to grab him. Her own magic had the urge to join with his and make a powerful union. She shook her head to focus but she couldn't deny what was right in front of her eyes.

She and Harry were extremely close, they were the best of friends. Seven years they had known each other and been through the best and worst of those years. They had seen each other in every range of emotions, and they knew each other better than they knew themselves. Seeing this raw power surrounding Harry like a powerful cloak, and taking what she knew of his inner strength and the size of his heart. Not to mention his physical looks…Harry had never been more attractive at this moment.

That thought startled her, she had never had these thoughts about her best friend before. She had never really had these thoughts about Ron either…but that's besides the point. Harry had never been more than a best friend to her, especially with his relationship with Ginny. Deep in her heart, she knew that she would eventually be breaking Ron's heart. The two of them wouldn't work for a long term couple. She had dreams and goals and Ron…was just Ron. His focuses and pastimes were Quidditch and chess, not to mention stuffing his face with whatever food was within reach. Hermione had entertained the hope that maybe he was a fixer-upper, but Ron had a stubborn streak that was a mile long…he was probably beyond saving. Unfortunately whatever Hermione did would have to wait. Now his family needed time to grieve and mourn Fred's death. Ron was still her friend and needed support. In the meantime she could silently admire how attractive Harry was.

Silverclaw also seemed to be in awe, but it was expected. However Miss Granger next to him whispered, "What's happening to Harry?"

Silverclaw explained, "Both the Potter and Black families are Most Ancient and Noble houses. Their family magic is a long and ancient line, now that Harry is designated as Head of the Black Family by Magic…two powerful magical lines are merging. I daresay that Lord Potter-Black will be an extremely powerful wizard now. His magical core will have to expand to hold that much power." Once again Silverclaw felt in awe of the young wizard before him, the first human in ages who had gained the respect of his Lord Ragnok. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and now The-Man-Who-Conquered yet the young wizard is polite, modest but radiates a confident power. The wizarding world is due for a surprising change.

Harry himself felt as though electricity was surging through his body. No pain, but he felt almost like he was vibrating from the coursing energies. The waves of magic rose and fell in pulses around him. And all the while he felt a familiarity with this energy, as though it was an old friend welcoming him in an embrace. It seemed to take ages for this to end, but eventually the force holding Harry in the air died, and he settled to the ground. Looking around he saw a look of respect in the goblins face, and turning to face Hermione he saw…desire? A look he couldn't place.

"Everything alright Hermione?"

His voice seemed to snap Hermione out of her inner thoughts, she shook her head before saying, a bit waspishly, "Am I alright? He levitates in the air due to some strange magical power and he asks if I'm alright." Harry chuckled at her worrying nature before proceeding to the vault door holding the key. Silverclaw took the key and unlocked the vault door.

As the vault door opened revealing the contents within, Hermione let out an excited gasp before running over to check out the rare books in the corner of the vault. Harry's attention was drawn to the pedestal in the center of the room. A large lacquered box stood there, with an envelope sitting on top, his name scrawled in the center. With trembling hands Harry slit open the envelope.

_Hey there Pup,_

Just reading those words made Harry pause and close his eyes, he quickly flashed back to the Forbidden Forest. Staring at the forms of his parents, Sirius and Remus summoned by the Resurrection Stone.

_***"Does it hurt?"**_

_** The childish question had fallen from Harry's lips before he could stop it.**_

_** "Dying? Not at all," said Sirius. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."**_

_**"You'll stay with me?"**_

_** "Until the very end," said James.**_

_** "They wont be able to see you?" asked Harry.**_

_** "We are part of you," said Sirius. " Invisible to anyone else."**_

Harry tried to breathe and calm himself, this letter was obviously necessary, but he couldn't help but think of that dark moment. When he believed that he was heading to his death. Those were what he believed to be the last words he'd hear from the four people who meant more to him than anything. Now he tried to focus on the jovial tone that Sirius always had around him, a smile and a hint of laughter touching every word. He forced himself to read the letter again.

_Hey there Pup,_

_ If you're reading this, then I've gone to that great dog park in the sky. If things happened the way that I always dreamed…then I was found in bed with several bodies of Ogdens Firewhiskey and the entire Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team passed out beside me. If not…don't tell Remus otherwise I'll owe him ten Galleons._

_ Well Pup, since you've reached this letter than you've discovered that I named you my heir through magic. Normally the line of succession would have passed to Draco Malfoy, thanks to my cousin Narcissa. But Goblins are such helpful buggers. I was able to secretly make my way to Gringotts, (incidentally since Gringotts is sovereign goblin territory, the Ministry couldn't touch me. And the goblins don't care about a persons legal status), and made some adjustments to my will. I cast out the Malfoys from the Black Family line, along with the Lestranges. It was with great joy that I severed all ties to that crazy bitch. Thanks to Gringotts I was able to protect my legacy and leave you with everything you'll need. I love these ugly buggers._

_ Anyway, I left you something to help you in the future. I know you'll defeat that Dark Tosser and save the Wizarding World. There's no way he would be able to stand against you. I always believed in you Harry, and I know you would discover exactly what was needed to send Ol' Snake Face to Hell. The box under this letter is to help you make a permanent change._

_ Harry, if the Wizengamot remains with bigoted, pureblooded fanatics then nothing will prevent this from possibly happening again. Those narrow minded idiots are the ones who let Death Eaters walk with the convenient "I was under the Imperious Curse defense." That can't be allowed to continue._

_As you're the head of the Potter Family and now the head of the Black Family you'll inherit two seats on the Wizengamot. I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but both the Potters and the Blacks are Most Ancient and Noble houses. They hold a powerful voting block, especially if you renew old alliances. To help you, I draw your attention to the very obvious big box under this letter._

_This box contains numerous Pensieve memories of the most memorable Wizengamot memories. Not only from the past but memories of your Grandfather Charlus Potter, and my Grandfather Arcturus Black. Both men were heavy players within political circles, and while both families were separated by "Light" and "Dark" classifications…the devious bastards held an alliance behind the scenes. These memories will help you in maneuvering within those Chambers, and I know you'll change the world for the better Harry. _

_I'll raise a toast with James and Lily and don't worry we'll see you again. It better not be for many many years. Preferably with many great's grandchildren surrounding you. I already think a certain bushy haired witch would be a perfect match, but that's up to you._

_Anyway that's it for me Pup! Live your life, drink deep and shag often!_

_Love, _

_Sirus, "Padfoot" Black_

_*** This passage was taken verbatim from J.K. Rowlings book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_


End file.
